Vegeta's Long Lost Sister Part III: Showdown
by Caz-Stacey
Summary: It's part III, and a new enemy has surfaced. Vegeta and his sister are back together for good, but what other horrors are in store for them? DBZFFX2 crossover.
1. Where to begin?

Hey everyone! Part III is here! I promise this one is better than the other two. Please review, and I hope you like it:D

please also read and review my other story "Together Again"!

**Vegeta's Long Lost Sister Part III**

**Showdown**

Chapter 1

A red airship was hovering above an old grey temple. A blonde haired man with an eye patch came running out of the temple. The red airship began to descend onto the ground, and behind the airship was another airship, which was slightly smaller and completely battered. As both ships sat on the ground, everyone came pouring out of the temple to see the sight.

The doors opened to reveal a blonde haired woman. She wore dark blue flared trousers with a sky blue halter neck top. Tika walked out of the airship and towards the man opposite her.

"Hey Gippal!" She spoke happily. "We've got a job for ya!"

"So I see," he grinned, "that airship could do with a bit of fixing."

By now all the people on the airship had filed out. Bulma looked at her broken invention.

"My beautiful work!" She moaned. "Ruined!"

"Don't worry lady we'll fix it in no time!" Gippal called out to her. Bulma marched towards him.

"And how are you going to fix it, huh? That ship is pure genius! No amateur like you could rebuild such a complicated invention!"

"Well I have an idea." Tika said. "Bulma, stay with Gippal. And anyone else who won't be attending the fight." She added.

Marron, ChiChi and Videl came wandering towards the blonde haired man.

"Don't worry he won't bite. Besides, you'll be safe here. No point putting you in any unnecessary danger. Oh and Bulma, if you feel Gippal here can't fix it you can help him."

"Good. I'll show you brains, boy!"

"Well then, good luck with the airship and we'll get going." Tika said as she started to walk off. Family members and friends said their farewells and jumped into the ship again.

"Ok let's get to work people!" Gippal said to his workers. "It's gonna be a tough ol' job but we'll get there!"

"Yeah right." Bulma muttered, as they flocked to the poor excuse of a ship. A shadow whooshed past to the people below, and they saw the red airship take off.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes later the red airship landed outside a small town. Everyone came out of the ship, and they all followed Yuna into a small hut.

"Wakka!" She cried happily as she hugged a tall man with red hair.

"It's good to see you, ya?" He said. "Who are your friends?" Wakka asked, as he saw everyone else.

"We're not here to have a reunion, unfortunately." Paine said. "We've come to ask you some questions."

"Hey I already told you, it was Vidinia who broke the windows in the temple with the blitzball, not me, ya?"

Rikku giggled.

"No, silly! We've come to talk to you about Vianglence."

"…Who?"

"Vianglence." Came another voice. Everyone turned round to see a gothic woman standing by a small boy dressed in a yellow Blitzball outfit and red hair. "She's the one who has invaded Guadosalam."

"How do you know that, Lulu?" Tika asked.

"Tromell came to see me, the leader of the Guado. He told me what she looks like too."

"Wow! Really? That's great news! Tell!"

"She's got red hair, pink skin and has a dark blue dress. That's all about I can remember, but that should be enough."

"Definitely, she'll stand out from the crowd. Have you seen any Ishrookians?"

"Yes. They wander around sometimes, here and there. I wouldn't worry too much about them they don't attack you unless they're told to."

"Have they attacked anyone, then?"

"The odd few townspeople. There hasn't been much damage though, the Ishrookians only attack to have a bit of fun when they're bored so they don't use full strength, but be on your guard. Since you're here, you will be the main target."

"Will do."

"So, where are you going now?"

"Mount Gagazet."

"Are we?" Kestrel asked. "Why?"

"To speak to Kimahri. See if he knows anything else. I want to try and find out about this woman as much as possible."

"I doubt he'll know anything. Everyone is pretty clueless. The best person to speak to is Tromell." Replied Lulu.

Tika pondered.

"I suppose…where is he?"

"The Guado have flocked to Bevelle."

"_Bevelle_?" Tika exclaimed, in shock.

"Well, Macalania Woods is dead now, remember?" Said Rikku. "Bevelle is the closest place. It's not like they could live in the Thunder Plains or the Calm Lands."

"True, but Bevelle? Ah wells. Come on everyone, let's go! It was nice to see ya!"

"Come back soon, ya?" Wakka called out.

"Yeah! Oh, I just had a thought!" Tika said as she came back in the hut. "What happened the LeBlanc Syndicate?"

"LeBlanc is with her fiancé, Nooj. All the other sphere hunters have gathered there, too."

"Near Mushroom Rock Road?"

Lulu nodded.

"Good. I'll ask her, too. Maybe Baralai, aswell, since we're also going to Bevelle. OK then, we're really going this time!"

"Take care."

"Will do."

* * *

"Oooh Noojie Woojie!" Came a woman's voice. "When did you get so _good_?"

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Tika asked as everyone sniggered.

LeBlanc was laying on the bed face down with Nooj on top, giving her a massage.

"Oh, it's the Dullwings and their cronies." LeBlanc said, disappointed at their arrival. "Rain check?" She asked her fiancé. He smiled and got up.

"The 'Dullwings'?" Vegeta whispered confusedly in Tika's ear.

"Yuna, Rikku and Paine are a sphere hunting group called the Gullwings. LeBlanc is also a sphere hunter, so they're rivals. 'Dullwings' is just some stupid name she made up."

"So, what are you here for?" Nooj asked.

"We've come to ask you about Vianglence." Yuna responded. "Do you know anything about her?"

"I know she's a bitch!" Retorted LeBlanc. "Throwing me out of home like that! What a NERVE! You know I gave her some advice and you know she did? Hmm? She gave me a SCAR! It's ruined my perfect body! She will PAY for that!"

"What advice did you give?" Tika asked, trying to hide a laugh. She knew LeBlanc too well.

"I told her to dye her hair because her red hair and pink skin clashed."

Everyone giggled slightly.

"Well that wasn't very clever." Paine said. "Do you know any useful information?"

"No I don't! Do I look like a spy to you?"

"It was just a question LeBlanc, jeez."

"Well I don't know anything! So go away!"

"All right we're going!"

And with that, the group left the moany woman and headed back onto the ship.

* * *

"Do you think she's hiding something?" Goku asked. "She seemed a bit moody."

"That's LeBlanc for ya!" Rikku said. "She's always moody."

"Rikku!" Brother called. "Where to?"

"Bevelle, right?"

Tika nodded.

Gohan headed over to a small boy tapping and typing things on a computer.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Trying to find a way to find out what Vianglence is doing. A good idea is to put a Commsphere into her chambers so we can see and hear what she's up to, but it's putting it in there and hoping she won't notice it that's the tricky part."

"Hmm." Gohan thought. "What's a Commsphere anyway?"

"An invention I made. It works like a webcam, kinda."

"Oh right. That's kinda cool."

Vegeta leaned against the wall, he arms folded and his eyes were closed.

"Any bright ideas, VMan?" Goku asked. Vegeta opened his eyes and gave a deathly glare at Goku.

"No." He said shortly and shut his eyes again. Trunks came up to him.

"Why don't we just ambush her? Pound her face in?" He asked with true fighting spirit. Vegeta opened his eyes again and smirked.

"She's much stronger than us it's not a good idea."

"Well…I know! But she'll probably be expecting us to do something clever and sneak up on her or something! That's why I think it's better to attack head on! She'll be defenceless!"

"I understand what you're saying Trunks, but the answer is no."

"Why?"

"You think she'll really give us that easy a path?" Tika butted in. "She's the strongest woman in the Universe. She'll have top-notch security. She'll have the Ishrookians guarding her at ever waking moment. She'd be a hard person to ambush."

Trunks growled in frustration, true "Vegeta" style.

"But she'd be expecting us do something clever!"

"She expects us to do anything. She's waiting for us."

"You think she knows we're here?" Trunks exclaimed.

"Wake up son! Of course she does! Those Ishrookians didn't attack for no reason." Vegeta almost yelled. "We sit and wait for the best opportunity and plan."

"But that's boring!" Protested Trunks.

"But it's the best we can do." Goku frowned.

"Ok then…well how's this for an idea? I say we kick those Ishrookian's butts! Then we get Vianglence! I bet she's nothing without those things!"

"Easier said than done." Said Tika.

"Well, have we got a plan yet?"

"No."

"Planning always takes too long!"

"Planning is the best thing to do! I wouldn't have defeated Seymour if it wasn't for planning."

"But …"

"Here's a tip Trunks. Know your enemy."

Trunks didn't know what to say. He growled and screamed a bit, then walked off.

"Gotta give him credit for helping." Tika said. "At least he's trying."

"I suppose." Vegeta mumbled. "He could use his brain a bit more."

"Oh, leave him. He's got the right intentions. At least he's trying to think of something which is more than what we're doing. We just don't know enough yet."

"What else is there to know?"

"Her background. Her weakness."

"And how are we supposed to find that out?" Krillin asked, eavesdropping in the conversation. Well, actually, everyone is. Tika stared at the ground and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."


	2. Secrets Behind Locked Doors

**Vegeta's Long Lost Sister Part III**

**Showdown**

**Chapter 2: Secrets Behind Locked Doors.**

Trunks began wandering around in a corridor in frustration. A door opened and Goten ran up to him.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

"No!" Trunks yelled as he kicked the air.

Goten was about to reply, but the ship rocked and they were both sent to wall, screaming on shock.

"What's going on?" Goten yelled. "I wanna get off!"

The ship landed with an almighty THUD and Yamcha came through the door.

"Hey guys! We're at Bevelle! Come on, let's go."

Goten obediently followed Yamcha while Trunks growled, and also followed.

'We're wasting time!' He thought. 'If those other people didn't know anything I don't see why these people should!'

"We have to try." Kestrel said. Trunks snapped from his thoughts and gazed at her. "Me and my mum have telepathic powers, remember?"

"You can hear everyone's thoughts?"

"Not everyone's. Just the people we choose to hear from." She grinned.

"Kestrel! Trunks! We're leaving!" Called Tika. They both ran to the open door and stepped out onto Bevelle.

"Ooh we have a lot of happy memories here don't we, girls!" Rikku said sarcastically.

"We haven't got time to reminisce." Paine said as she took the lead. "We've got too much business to do."

Rikku gave a "humph!" and followed Paine.

"What do you expect to find here, Tika?" Piccolo's low voice growled.

"Anything."

"But what makes you think these people know more than the others we talked to?"

"Trunks' thoughts exactly!" Kestrel chirped in and Trunks muttered "Shut up."

"Bevelle is always keeping secrets. I suppose the good thing about Bevelle is that you can never rely on them, there's always more than what meets the eye. Baralai will know something, I'm sure of it."

"Well we know what she looks like and we know why she's attacked Spira. What else is there to know?"

"We need to know more about her power! Her strength! Her weakness!"

"Well I don't see why Billy- "

"Baralai."

"- Will know any more than we do!"

"We've gotta try. Oh wait, trouble."

"Halt!" Came a voice guarding the doorway to Bevelle.

"Maroda!" Yuna said. "What are you doing?"

"I've been given strict orders by the Praetor of Yevon to let no-one pass this door!"

"Praetor?" Tika repeated. "I suppose Baralai has re-taken that position."

"Y-yes, why do you need to know?"

"Oh, no reason. Tell me, why aren't we allowed through?"

"Sorry, I've been given strict orders not to say anything."

"Ohhh, so Bevelle is up to something!" She said playfully. "Well thanks for the info! We're gonna leave now! Come on everyone!"

"And what exactly have we found out?" Vegeta argued.

"Oh we've found out lots!" She smiled. "Come on, time's a wasting!"

­­

"What was the point in that?" Vegeta bellowed as they got back on the ship, with Tika still smiling.

"Well Vegeta if you calm down I will explain."

He growled, but took his place by the wall and leaned against it. Everyone silenced to listen.

"Two years ago Yevon became a new group called "New Yevon". Sphere hunters hunted spheres to unlock Spira's past. There was an "awesome sphere", as everyone called it, which revealed a long forgotten terrible past more than a thousand years ago. Yevon wanted this sphere to keep it hidden from Spira, while the rivalling group, The Youth League, wanted the contents of that sphere to be revealed."

"Umm, Tika? What's this got to do with anything?" Rikku asked timidly.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, the reason why New Yevon wanted that sphere is because there was a Machina locked under Bevelle called 'Vegnagun', and the Praetor of Yevon wanted no-one to go near it because it was too dangerous. The sphere told them where about it was. Anyway, to cut a long story short because the story of Vegnagun doesn't need to be told, The Praetor of Yevon was the Baralai and the leader of the Youth League, or 'Meyvn' was Nooj. Anyway, after Vegnagun was destroyed, Nooj and Baralai agreed that the two groups that they were in turned their friends and followers against each other causing riots, anger and fights. So, they decided not to be part of the groups anymore. But, Baralai has re-taken the position of Praetor of Yevon."

Silence.

"So?" Vegeta asked.

"Well obviously they know something! They've found out something and they don't want anyone to know! Baralai has become leader again. He's in charge of something! Bevelle is keeping secrets again and it's our job to find out what it is!"

"But this might not have anything to do with Vianglence." Krillin said.

"It has to be. What else could it be? Vianglence is trouble on this planet and with Bevelle behind locked doors it can only mean they know something we don't."

"What should we do?" Paine asked. "Tell Nooj?"

Tika pushed her hair back and pondered.

"No. That would mean Nooj becoming Meyvn again with riots pouring out of every town. I can't be bothered with that again. We have to do this on our own. Spira has enough to worry about."

"So, what's our plan of action, mum?"

"Good question."

There was silence again, but Goku grinned. He put his hand up.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!"

"Maybe we could … no …" Tika said.

"Hey! I've got an idea!"

"Maybe we could … _noooo_ …"

"Ooh! What about me?" Goku asked with his hand right in the air.

"What is it Goku?" Tika sighed.

"I can use my Instant Translocation!"

Everyone looked at him and gawped.

"Goku…"

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes shining in hope.

"That is a BRILLIANT idea! But there's a little itty bitty problem."

"What?"

"You have never met Baralai, so you therefore can't recognise his energy to be able to use your technique to get into Bevelle."

"Bummer!"

"Although…Goku, when you're about to use Instant Translocation, do you get images in your head?"

"Yeah! I scan the area to find the person I need to get to."

"Excellent! Try to find a person with tanned skin and white hair!"

"Gotcha!"

Everyone watched Goku as he put two fingers to his forehead. His brows furrowed in concentration.

"Is it working?"

"Yeah! I got him! Now, who do you need to come with you?"

"Just me. Everyone else can stay on this ship."

"Why can't I come?" Both Vegeta and Kestrel exclaimed.

"Because you don't need to. See you in a minute!"

She held onto Goku's arm and within seconds they were out of the ship.

They appeared silently in an empty room. Goku was about to walk out when Tika pulled him back. She put her finger to her lips, pressed her ear against the door and listened to a conversation that was going on in another room.

"Ofcourse Vianglence is a threat! But if we give her what she wants she won't give us any harm."

"How do you know what she will and will not do? Sorry to answer back, sir, but I don't see any logic in this!"

"Listen. Vianglence wants to destroy the Saiyans right?"

"Right."

"They're here right now- "

"Sir! You cannot hand Tika over to her! She's a hero!"

"That's not what I'm saying! Listen to me! Vianglence wants the Saiyans dead, so to be on her good side we have to do as she says for now, and get the Saiyans in a trap. Tika's very strong, but Vianglence is stronger. We should tell Tika and the other Saiyans of this plan, because that's when we launch a surprise attack on Vianglence. Although Tika isn't as strong as this monstrous woman, she's never lost a fight yet and there's a chance she could save Spira from this dilemma."

"Wouldn't Vianglence be expecting something like this, sir? Vianglence isn't exactly ruling Spira as if it's her own planet yet, she knows Tika's here, she's inviting them in! It doesn't matter what Tika will throw at her, Vianglence is ready!"

"What do you propose we do then?"

"I … I don't know!" Stammered the soldier.

"Precisely! There is nothing left to do! We have to risk it. It's a big risk, but it's a risk we'll have to take, there is no other option. Now, I do not want you snivelling to me anymore, understand? Get back to your rounds, soldier."

"Sir." Mumbled the young man, as footsteps could be heard down the corridor.

Tika peeped through the keyhole to find Baralai walking to a huge chair and then sit on it. His right elbow leaned on the arm of the chair as his hand ran through his pale hair. He gave a sigh.

"God help us." He whispered.

Tika tore her eyes away from the sight and whispered to Goku.

"Our job is done. Let's get back."

Tika held onto Goku's arm again, as he raised his hand and in a flash, they were both gone, ready to tell the gang of Baralai's plan.


End file.
